An array of die, which may include integrated circuits and their components, are typically supported on a wafer during various semiconductor fabrication processes. At various stages during fabrication processes, it may be desirable to perform testing on each die to read information from each die, write information to each die, or otherwise gather information about each die and components on each die. During testing, a probe map is downloaded to a prober and is then used by the prober to position the wafer to sequentially align each die on the wafer with testing equipment.
Although it is generally desirable to test each die on the wafer in a single pass, or probing session, in certain situations the probing session may be aborted before every die on the wafer is tested. For example, a single probing session may require several hours of testing time. If a lot of higher priority wafers is received in the fabrication facility, a probing session of a lower priority wafer already underway may be aborted in favor of testing the lot of the higher priority wafers. In such a case, an operator of the probing and testing equipment may manually abort the probing session of the lower priority wafer. In other examples, a probing session may be automatically aborted at the occurrence of an unplanned event such as a test program crash. Regardless of the cause, when a probing session is aborted, the time spent performing the probing session and the data gathered from the probing session are typically lost. A later probing session requires the retesting of any already probed die on the wafer to regenerate the lost data. Because each probing session of a wafer results in wear to each die tested on the wafer, multiple probing sessions performed on a wafer may degrade the integrity of the wafer.